brandon_wamsleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac
The zodiac consists of 12 signs. Western zodiac Aries (Mars) Taurus (Venus) Gemini (Mercury) Cancer (Moon) Leo (Sun) Virgo (Mercury) Libra (Venus) Scorpio (Mars (traditionally), Pluto) Sagittarius (Jupiter) Capricorn (Saturn) Aquarius (Saturn (traditionally), Uranus) Pisces (Jupiter (traditionally), Neptune) Chinese zodiac Four elements: * Wood (Jupiter) - Spring (Azure Dragon) * Fire (Mars) - Summer (Vermillion Bird) * Metal (Venus) - Fall (White Tiger) * Water (Mercury) - Winter (Black Turtle) The center element: Earth (Saturn) - Yellow Dragon The two polarities: * Yin (Moon) * Yang (Sun) Rat - Water - Mid Winter - Yang * 2008 - Earth * 2020 - Metal Ox - Earth - Late Winter - Yin * 2009 - Earth Tiger - Wood - Early Spring - Yang * 2010 - Metal Rabbit - Wood - Mid Spring - Yin * January 1 to February 4, 2000 - Earth - Born * 2011 - Metal Dragon - Earth - Late Spring - Yang * 2000 - Metal - Born from February 5 to December 31, 2000 * 2012 - Water - But December 21, 2012 was the end Snake - Fire - Early Summer - Yin * 2001 - Metal * No Horse - Fire - Mid Summer - Yang * 2002 - Water * Missed Goat - Earth - Late Summer - Yin * 2003 - Water * 2015 - Wood Monkey - Metal - Early Fall - Yang * 2004 - Wood * 2016 - Fire Rooster - Metal - Mid Fall - Yin * 2005 - Wood * 2017 - Fire Dog - Earth - Late Fall - Yang * 2006 - Fire * 2018 - Earth Pig - Water - Early Winter - Yin * 2007 - Fire * 2019 - Earth Known people * Twelve ** Adam Sheppard (born March 20, 1974 8:07 PM New York City, New York, U.S. male) - Husband 1 *** Has a father: Joseph Sheppard (born April 11, 1947 6:03 PM New York City, New York, U.S. male) ** Eve Sheppard (born April 20, 1975 1:08 PM New York City, New York, U.S. female) - Wife 1 *** Has a mother: Mary Sheppard (born May 19, 1947 10:06 PM New York City, New York, U.S. female) *** Son named Adam Sheppard born on March 19, 2000 at 11:35 PM in Los Angeles, California, U.S. ** Scott Sheppard (born May 20, 1964 8:50 PM New York City, New York, U.S. male) - Husband 1's Brother, better known by his stage name Clayton *** Celldweller (August 25, 2009 - December 21, 2012; September 16, 2014 - present) **** Elysion (July 24, 2012) **** Equipment ***** November 2, 2014 1:00 AM PST - present ****** Late 2014 iMac with Retina 5K Display ******* Cubase Pro 8 ****** iPad Air 2 ****** Mid 2015 15-inch MacBook Pro ****** Hardware from: ******* Fender ******* Gibson ******* Epiphone ******* G&L ******* PRS ******* Marshall Amplification ******* VOX Amplification ******* Suhr Guitars ******* Ampeg ******* Schecter ******* Rickenbacker ******* Music Man ******* Mesa Boogie ******* Peavey Electronics ******* Lakland ******* Orange Amplification ******* Danelectro ******* Washburn Guitars *** Has a father: Albert Sheppard (born May 30, 1939 10:46 PM New York City, New York, U.S. male) *** Has 2 friends **** Scott (born April 14, 1970 New York City, New York, U.S. male) ***** Circle of Destruction (January 3, 1991 - December 21, 2012; 2017 - present) **** David (born June 17, 1993 New York City, New York, U.S. male) ***** Skindroid (April 1, 2016 - present) ****** Two singles in 2016 ****** Two singles in 2018 ****** Skindroid (November 9, 2018) ****** Equipment *** Has a wife (born April 1, 1990 New York City, New York, U.S. female) - Previous wife (June 17, 1969) died on November 6, 2015 at 46 after giving birth to a 3rd child *** Has 4 children **** Cell (born February 11, 2003 male) - 1st wife was pregnant for 40 weeks **** Blackstar (born June 12, 2012 male) - 1st wife was pregnant for 40 weeks **** Callisto (born November 6, 2015 female) - 1st wife was pregnant for 40 weeks **** James (born July 28, 2017 male) - 2nd wife was pregnant for 6 months ** Melissa Sanders (born June 21, 1977 7:14 AM Houston, Texas, U.S. female) - Wife 2 *** Has a mother: Jennifer Sanders (born July 13, 1950 4:34 AM Austin, Texas, U.S. female) *** Son named John Sanders born on June 20, 2000 at 6:47 PM in Los Angeles, California, U.S. ** Brian Sanders (born July 23, 1966 1:24 AM Houston, Texas, U.S. male) - Husband 2 *** Has a father: Michael Sanders (born July 22, 1940 Austin, Texas, U.S. male) ** Rachel Sanders (born August 23, 1967 3:13 PM Houston, Texas, U.S. female) - Wife 2's Sister *** Has a mother: Wendy Sanders (born September 10, 1945 2:21 AM Austin, Texas, U.S. female) ** Bryce Adams (born September 22, 1980 2:09 PM Los Angeles, California, U.S. male) - Husband 3 *** Has a father Gregory Adams (born October 3, 1950 9:51 PM Sacramento, California, U.S. male) ** Erica Adams (born October 23, 1981 5:13 AM Los Angeles, California, U.S. female) - Wife 3 *** Adopted a son named David Adams born on September 22, 2000 at 10:27 AM in Los Angeles, California, U.S. in 2001 *** Son named Daniel Adams born November 23, 2006 at 8:44 PM in Sacramento, California, U.S. *** Has a sister: Jessica Adams (born November 5, 1983 1:07 PM Sacramento, California, U.S. female) ** Matthew Adams (born November 22, 1970 9:25 AM Los Angeles, California, U.S. male) - Husband 3's Brother ** Diana Moore (born December 22, 1983 4:30 AM Fargo, North Dakota, U.S. female) - Wife 4 *** Has a mother: Kimberly Moore (born January 5, 1959 Bismarck, North Dakota, U.S. female) *** Adopted a son named Eric Moore born on December 21, 2000 at 5:37 AM in Los Angeles, California, U.S. in 2002 ** Michael Moore (born January 19, 1973 10:49 PM Fargo, North Dakota, U.S. male) - Husband 4 *** Has a son named Henry Moore born on January 20, 1996 at 12:53 PM in Bismarck, North Dakota, U.S. ** Laura Moore (born February 18, 1973 1:02 PM Fargo, North Dakota, U.S. female) - Wife 4's Sister *** Daughter named Lily Moore born on February 19, 2012 at 12:18 AM in Bismarck, North Dakota, U.S. * Four ** Adam Anderson (born March 20, 1964 9:10 AM New York City, New York, U.S. male) ** Brian Colton (born June 21, 1957 11:21 AM Austin, Texas, U.S. male) ** Cole Whitson (born September 23, 1950 7:44 AM Sacramento, California, U.S. male) ** David Brianson (born December 21, 1953 9:32 PM Bismark, North Dakota, U.S. male) * Center ** Joe Michaelson (born July 1, 1988 12:00 AM Topeka, Kansas, U.S.) *** Has 1 brother: Brian Michaelson (born January 1, 2000 12:00 AM Sacramento, California, U.S.)